2013.05.15 - Business Meeting
((This takes place BEFORE Business Arrangements)) It all begins with a phone call. Sometimes a phone call can shatter the world with the transferring of information, a code, and the various other things that could start a bomb. Today would start a similar explosive change and it will all begin with a simple call. "Stark Tower. Front desk," the person that picked up the phone answered. Although the tones are nice, cordial, there's a layer deep down that shows someone really doesn't want to be on the phone. Maybe not even at work at all. With a Sunny afternoon in full effect who could blame them? "Hello, this is Lex Luthor. I'm calling to speak to one Pepper Potts. If you believe this to be a prank call then let me add in the additional information of, she told me to call her after a charity dinner hosted by Sebastian Shaw at Tony Stark's request. They forgot to leave me a number," Lex speaks calmly and his voice radiates confidence. His money colored eyes catch his reflection in the large glass windows of his office making sure the dark black suit he wears is acceptable for meetings. It is. It always is but one has to be sure of these things. The front desk rings up to Pepper's office and relays the message. For her part, Pepper has to take a moment to remember the conversation, and once she does she turns and quickly changes the documents she has open on her computer. "Transfer him to me, please." She gives the new documents a quick glance to make sure they seem as complete as she was able to make them. When the transferring noises end Lex smiles then says in his best conversation voice, "Miss Potts. Thank you for your audience this afternoon. I suppose you are well today? And how is Mr. Stark?" A pause waits between the two of them, "The invitation will always be open if you wish to transfer employment." "Good afternoon, Mr. Luthor." She flatly ignores his pleasantries and the repeat of his offer to employ her and continues in a completely business-like tone. "I have all of the forms necessary for your corporation to become a contributor at this year's upcoming Stark Expo. I filled as much data as I could already. Shall I email these documents to you directly, or to someone in your Public Relations department?" "I was wondering if I needed to be in person for such documents. However, if emailing them is all it would require you can mail me directly," he stares at his reflection again. Part of him is disappointed that there is not an open invitation. Yet he sees the silver lining. A lack of invite means someone does not want competition in or around HQ. And that means someone is a little frightened of their superior. Pepper Potts would laugh, loudly, if she knew what Mr. Luthor was thinking. Perhaps it's best that she's NOT telepathic. Instead, she simply preps the documents to email with a few clicks. "What email address should I use?" Sure, she's probably already got it or could have JARVIS glean the information quickly enough, but again, she's going for the utmost in polite professionalness. Or something like that. More fear. This is good. Lex gives out the business email, "I also have some provisions. A few minor requests, nothing too major. With this being Tony's big day he should be more than capable to meet my requests." Time to lure them out just a little, pique their curiosities because as much as Tony likes to think of himself as king of the mountain, he knows the competition can and will dethrone him at any given time. A rapid staccato of keystrokes indicates Pepper's recording the address and sending the documents at the same time. When Mr. Luthor mentions 'provisions', she can't stop herself from rolling her eyes. The man is even more of a diva than she'd suspected. She'd almost rather be dealing with Justin Hammer at this point. Almost. "There is a form attached to the email where you can list any unique provisions you might require for your exhibits and demonstrations at the Expo. We haven't yet had any unique provisions that we could not accomodate given enough time." Sensing the eye roll, although he could not see it the pauses told him if there isn't an eyeroll there's some kind of look. "All I need is some additional space, since what I'm showing is big. Thus space will be needed for it. Secondly I would need seating for my guests Mr. Odierno, Mr. Greenert, Mr. Mabus and a few others. No more than fifteen. Unless someone that's been unresponsive to my phone calls invites more. Oh well, what can you do? You know how some clients can be," a smile pulls at his lips. Although Pepper is useful Lex wonders if she's been somehow wooed by Tony Stark. Despite the man's penchant for self-destruction through overconfidence and booze, women did flock to him. Even the ones he didn't need to pay. He wondered if Pepper's loyalty is through attraction. How would she react to the future? "Both requests should be very easy to accomodate. Your ehibition hall already comes with twenty reserved passes, and you can always request more if needed. And the main application form has a section where you can list the dimensions of the exhibit hall space you need, as well as detail electricity, utility, and internet connection requirements." Yes, she was extra thorough in putting together the packet for Lexcorp, knowing this guy was likely going to be a bit of a pain. So far he's very much living up to what she expected. "Stark Expo is done with open spaces usually. A means for people to see, touch, and even taste the future. I don't want a Hall, Miss Potts. I want the open Space. I want people to be able to look up and understand what I'm presenting to them. Tony is not the only one with a flair for the dramatic, Miss Potts," it hurts Lex to say it like that. All the drama and the pomp and circumstance, usually that kind of thing annoys him. Yet it's necessary. "I remember seeing an old reel of Howard Stark showing a hovering car before he brought the world the Atomic Bomb. I want to captivate that size of a crowd, with the numbers compounded into today's figure. Like Howard Stark, I have something I wish to show the people." Howard could do no wrong given the contributions he gave society. Any awkwardness Tony and possibly Pepper feel by proxy is just a bonus. Pepper Potts has to chuckle faintly. "Mr. Luthor, you misundertand. All presentation spaces, whether they are inside one of the buildings or in the open are designated in our documentation as 'exhibition halls'. Simply denote 'open' in the height field of the dimensions section to ensure your request isn't routed to one of the enclosed buildings or roofed paviliions." She makes the notations on her own copy of the documents, just in case. "Is there anything else?" She hasn't at all thought about Howard Stark, but that's mostly because the man has been dead for years, and he is not something Tony particularly enjoys discussing. No reaction. Pity. Then again maybe she knows not to open the door and thus is unscathed by ignorance. Stark's earlier years have been plagued by stepping out of Howard's shadow. Lex could relate with Lionel Luthor, but he didn't let the sins of the father pass down unto him. "No. That is all Miss Potts. A pleasure as always. Thank you again for the hospitality." Pepper makes a few more quick notes on her computer. "Of course, Mr. Luthor. And should you have any questions at all, please email me. I will be happy to assist any way I can." She goes to hang up her phone, saving off the application documents and bringing her previous work back onto her screen. Category:Log